Teil 1: Im Rinnstein
Im Rinnstein Teil 1 Es war ein verregneter Nachmittag am 23.Oktober 2061. Ein Mann in einem Langen grauen Mantel lehnte an einer Straßenlaterne und schaut in den grauen Himmel aus dem schon seit tagen ein beständiger leichter Rieselregen fiel. Er stellte seinen Kragen auf, zog seinen Hut etwas weiter ins Gesicht und zündete sich eine knikriege Zigarette an.Leichter Rauch quoll unter der breiten Krempe hervor und vermischte sich mit dem Dunst des Regens.Ein Auto führ vorbei und machte bewusst einen kleinen Schlenker in die große Pfütze am Straßenrand. Der man drehte sich noch zur Seite bekam aber eine eisige Ladung kalten Wassers ab. Ich spuckte den Zigarettenstummel aus und hob drohend meine Faust den Wagen hinterher. “Scheiß Welt, Scheiß Tag“ fluchte ich und trat energisch auf den Zigarettenstummel ein. “Verkackter Wichser“ Ich überprüfte schon wieder meine Ares. Wie immer geladen und entsichert. Ich war irgendwie nervös, so ne Eingebung das heute was mächtig scheiße läuft. „Wo bleibt der Scheiß Kerl“ Ich wartete seit 2 Stunden im Regen auf Oring. Ich hatte vor zwei Wochen mit ihm gesprochen und er wollte mich treffen wen er wieder in Seattle war und mir was Wichtiges sagen. Heute. Ich wusste noch nicht dass ich ihn damals zum letzten Mal lebend gesehen hatte. Ich zuckte zusammen als ein Wassertropfen von meinem Hut in den Nacken tropfte und flucht erneut. „Scheiße“ Ich schob mir eine neue Zigarette in den Mund und Versuchte meinem Feuerzeug eine letzte flamme zu entlocken. „Hey Loy wie gets“ Ich zuckte zusammen und sah auf „Scheiße On-Off Scheiße“ Sein Kopf zuckte wie immer nervös zur Seite und die vernarbte kahle stelle an seinem Kopf war immer noch zu sehen, Mein Gott der Junge war grade mal 17. „Hast du 5 Nyren für mich Loy?“ „Ne tut mir leid ich bin wieder mal Pleite“ On-Off sah zur Seite zum Chinesen gegenüber und zuckte wieder einmal. „Ich Hab Hunger, komm schon Loy dann schuld ich dir was“ „Na gut aber nur für was zu essen“ Ich zählte von den mir verbliebenen 20 Nyren für diesen Monat 5 für On-Off ab. Ich braucht wieder Geld na ja eigentlich braucht ich immer Geld. Bald würde auch ich Freunde anbetteln müssen. On-Off zuckte noch einmal dankbar und verschwand grinsend um die Ecke. „danke Mann ich Schuld dir was“ On-Off war schon nen armer Kerl. Hatte in seiner Kindheit für nen Paar Leute den Geldboten gemacht. Ging immer Gut mit ihm, woraufhin er sich Geld lieh um sich ne Deckbüchse einzupflanzen. Na ja ne Zeit lang liefs weiter gut aber dann wurde es richtig mies, wurde auf nem Botengang von Runnern beraubt und der Chef hat’s ihm angerechnet. Das konnte er natürlich niemals zurückzahlen, armer Kerl. Der Verleiher war „großzügig“, nicht wirklich, hat ihm die Deckbüchse genommen, und damit mein ich rausgerissen. On-Off hätte nicht überlebt wen sein Vater nicht Straßendock gewesen währe, nen Guter, war nen parmal da. Is glaub ich vor zwei Jahren oder so erschossen worden. Er selbst war echt nen Guter Hacker, hat noch immer ne menge Wissen von der Materie, kann aber nie wieder on gehen, das arme Schwein. Kam halbwegs durch Beratungsjobs zu Recht, netter Kerl, nur er ist inzwischen out of Business und die Drogen sollte er weglassen, nicht gut für ihn. Auf jeden fall hatte er seitdem einige Probleme mit den Nerven, den echten, und zuckte oft. Jenachdem wo man ihn berührte konnte man ihn geradezu Ausschalten… wie bewusstlos. Nen Riesengag auf Partys. Ich bin übrigens Leriklen Amsterdam aber alle nennen mich Loy und was ihr hier lest ist mein Leben na ja zumindest ein Teil davon.Bin vor nen Paar Jahren von Deutschland nach Seattle geflohen. Is nicht so gut hier wie alle gesagt haben die Jobs sind genauso schwer und die Kugeln genau so gefährlich.Seitdem leb ich hier in den verkackten Barrens. Hab nen kleines „Arpartement“ und immer Geldprobleme und ne Menge Feinde. Also das leben is Scheiße Jungs. Schwimmt oben.